


Endurance Game

by pretty_ish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby boy Chris, Blindfolds, Bottom Bang Chan, Cockrings, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oppa Kink, Overstimulation, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Top Woojin, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: For laughing at Woojin about a 'game' they played, Woojin decided to give Chris his own medicine.





	Endurance Game

     Chris wriggled around on the bed, eyes covered by a soft black ribbon. His wrists felt cold, chafing from him trying to pull away. The handcuffs were tighter than usual. What was really taking a toll on him was the collar.

     Every time he tried to move his neck up, the chain connected to his member would tug. It didn't help that he was instructed to keep his ass in the air and his mouth shut. If he kept his mouth shut long enough, he would be rewarded with something he wanted. He wanted it to the point where he needed it.

     He let a small whimper escape his mouth and felt the vibrations from the toys inside of him increase. He bit his lip, gasping and trying to keep in anymore cries. He felt like pleading. Like begging Woojin to just fuck him already.

     "P-Please, hyung-yaa!" He bit his lip to stop from screaming as it increased again. Woojin smirked at the picture, looking at Chris' beautiful body.

     His red face covered by pure pleasure. His dark hair sticking to his forehead from all the sweat. Woojin bit his lip, admiring the beauty his partner was. The way Chris' back arched, trying to keep his ass up and in the air as Woojin had ordered.

     How wet his lower parts were because of all the lube. Chris was trembling in pleasure and Woojin loved it. Perhaps he should have taken a picture?

     He thought about, his thumb nail in his mouth as he bent over, leaning on his crossed legs. He smirked as Chris made another whimpering sound. Woojin reached over to the remote, turning it up once again.

     "Hyung..." he whined.

     "Channie." Woojin replied. Chris didn't reply, his mouth hung open, panting while trying his best to keep quiet. "You look beautiful." Woojin said, standing up. He walked closer to Chris and dragged a finger along his back, starting at the back of his neck, up to his ass.

     The latter whimpered again, feeling chills go up his spine as Woojin touched him. Woojin's hand was colder than the room and only made Chris feel even more aroused, if possible. "You're terrible at this endurance game."

     Chris wanted to retort back. He wanted to make Woojin beg for him and apologize that he ever had this idea, but it wasn't his in the first place. Two weeks ago, Chris had done the same to Woojin and made fun of him when he said the safe word after ten minutes. It had only been four minutes and Chris was ready to say it.

      "I need - hah!" The vibrators were already at the highest setting, so as a punishment for speaking, Woojin laid his hand on Chris' ass. Hard.

     "You're worse than me." Woojin said. Chris' lip began to bleed and he winced. Woojin saw how hard he was trying to keep quiet and made some acceptions. He huffed. "If you can last two more minutes..." he started. Chris waited desperately for him to finish speaking, feeling the anticipation. Woojin leaned close to Chris's ear, nibbling at it a bit. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to come ever again." Chris nodded eagerly, shivering.

     "But," Woojin said. "if you can't keep quiet, then I'll leave you up here for the rest of the night. I mean it. The rest. of. the. night." He said. "How's that?" He asked. Chris nodded and Woojin grabbed his hair, pulling his head up.

     "Y-yes." He affirmed. "Please." Chris said. The older boy smirked, letting go of his hair.

     "Starting now." He took his camera off of his bedside table, looking at the beautiful picture through his lens. He snapped a few pictures before attending back to Chris. "Almost done." He said.

     Twenty seconds left and Chris was shaking. His ass had fallen so Woojin slapped it, reminding him to keep it up. "Fifteen seconds." Woojin anticipated. Chris was just about to break when Woojin said the two minutes were up. "Now. You can make all the noise you want."

     Chris let go of his bottom lip, gasping for air. It felt so good to get the air out of his system. He panted and moaned, mixing the sounds with small, broken pleads for Woojin to fuck him.

     "Hyung, please. Just fuck me already." Chris begged. Woojin's lips curved into a smirk. He let out a small, menacing chuckle, watching that his movements weren't too loud so Chris couldn't hear him. "Woojin-aaa!" Woojin let his hand trace Chris' back and end at him entrance, pulling the vibrators out all together. "Ahe, hyung... please, I need to come." Chris begged.

     "Already? I thought I taught you better than that." Woojin said. Chris whined, biting his lip. "No. You can't come until I'm satisfied." Woojin said. The latter bit his lip again.

     "Please, hyung..." He whined. Woojin hummed, brushing Chris' hair.

     "Close." He said.

     "Fuck me, oppa. Please. Oppa, fuck me until I can't come anymore. Oppa, please." He begged. Woojin bit his lip. He took the handcuffs off of Chris' arms and turned him around. However, he kept the blindfold and collar on then put the handcuffs back on.

     Woojin didn't even bother prepping Chris as he was gaping already from having fingered himself earlier. Chris whimpered as he felt Woojin's weight in front of him on the bed. He spread his legs for him and bit his lip.

     "Please..." He said quietly. Woojin pulled off his clothes and lined himself up with Chris, teasing him by poking the entrance. Chris whined and moved around.

"Tell me what you want me to do, baby." Woojin said. He saw Chris' cheeks light up a bright red. Watched as Chris' tongue flickered between his lips before he let out a small moan.

     "I want... To feel you inside me." Chris said. "And I don't want you to be be gentle. Please. Just fuck me until I can't breathe or walk tomorrow." Chris said, his breath heavy.

     "Then I'll give you just that."

     Woojin reached up and caressed Chris' cheek, acting gentle. Chris melted into his touch and felt his heart beat settle a bit. Woojin traced his hands up and down Chris's body, treasuring his skin with his hands and eyes.

     Chris felt cared for. But then suddenly, Woojin thrusted up, causing Chris to choke on air. He gasped and moaned quietly. Woojin bucked his hips again and Chris let out a shaky breath. Woojin hummed and did it again a few times, getting small noises from Chris. Squeaks, whimpers, pants. He pulled out and Chris whined.

     "Oppa, please. I need more." Chris said. Woojin leaned forward and connected their lips, roughly kissing Chris. Without the latter noticing, Woojin thrusted back into Chris' entrance and Chris gasped into Woonjin's mouth.

     Woojin found a good pace to work at and began pounding into the younger boy. Chris became a moaning mess around him, letting out cries for release and more.

     "Please, please, please, please, please!" He begged. Woojin smirked and his hand reached down, teasing Chris' cock as if he were about to take off the cockring. Tears fell down Chris' cheeks and he squirmed around. "Oppa, please." He cried. Woojin took off the cockring and watched as Chris' came all over his stomach.

     "But, now you have to wait until I come." Woojin said. Chris bit his lip as Woojin continued to thrust into him mercilessly. He was really feeling the overstimulation. When Woojin reached down to play with his cock, Chris squirmed and screamed.

     "Be a good baby boy and be quiet for oppa. Only I'm allowed to hear you, not the neighbours." Woojin said. Chris nodded and tried to hold back his moans, they came out in deep pants and grunts.

     "Why won't you come already?" Chris asked quietly, sniffling through a moan. He clenched around him as he felt his second orgasm, sobbing and moaning, but trying his best to be quiet.

     The sight and sound pushed Woojin over the edge. He thrusted slow but sharp as he released inside of Chris. He pulled out and watched the white liquid pour from Chris' entrance as Chris tried to catch his breath, hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, blindfold covering his eyes.

     He looked so hot.

     "Don't stare..." Chris said, his cheeks heating up. "Hyung I need a bath." He whispered. Woojin nodded and helped him out of the handcuffs. He took the blindfold of and kissed the tears from Chris' eyes, gaining a cute giggle from Chris.

     "Dammit you're gonna be heavy." Woojin sighed.

     "Yeah, we should of thought of the before you... You know-"

     "Yeah I know." Woojin grumbled, picking Chris up bridal style. Chris hid his face in Woojin's neck, giggling. "Why are you so giggly?"

     "I don't know, you're cute." Chris watched as Woojin's cheeks heated up. He sat him down on the side of the tub and started a bath.

     "I'll cut up some fruits for you, so just relax in here. Do you want tea?" Woojin asked. Chris nodded and Woojin kissed his forehead before leaving to the kitchen. He always spoiled Chris after completely obliterating him in bed.

     Of course, he wouldn't call it spoiling. He's just 'taking care' of Chris. However, Chris could ask for anything at that moment and Woojin would get it for him.

     Woojin came back to Chris playing with bubbles he had put in the tub. He tried to not laugh at how cute he thought he was, put it slipped out and startled Chris who stopped immediately.

     "You can get in babe." Woojin told him. He nodded and did just that as Woojin sat down next to the tub, placing a circular tray down on the edge. He had cut up some strawberries and put them in cream and sugar for Chris.

     "You won't get in with me?" Chris asked. Woojin shook his head.

     "No, I have to clean up so you can sleep without fearing of landing in cum." Woojin laughed. Chris giggle with him. "But don't worry, I'll clean myself up eventually." He said, playing with a piece of Chris' hair. Chris leaned into his touch, eyelids fluttering shut.

     "Thank you." Chris said quietly. He looked up and smiled softly at Woojin. "I love you."

     "You always take care of everything. Sometimes I just have to take care of you. Now eat up and wash up and I'll go clean up." Woojin said, standing up. Chris nodded, beginning to eat the berries and drink his tea.

     When he was finished, he cleaned himself up and took the plug out of the bath. Woojin stepped back in with a towel and held it up for him. He stepped out and into the towel as Woojin wrapped it around him.

     Woojin kissed his wet hair before picking him up and bringing him back to the clean bed. He got him dressed before tucking him in.

     "Hyungie, cuddle with me." Chris whined as Woojin began to leave the room. Woojin headed back to the bed, falling into Chris' open arms. "Stay here." Chris said. Woojin obeyed and closed his eyes, head on Chris' chest.

     "Did you use the baby shampoo?" Woojin asked. Chris nodded. "You're so cute."

     It was only a matter of time before the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm absolutely whipped for Woojin
> 
> Lmao follow me on Twitter cause I actually somewhat use it now
> 
> @babyprincematty


End file.
